Along with the development of smart grids, more demand response (DR) resources are used in energy systems (Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example). In the system, the scale of DR operation, a start time, and an end time are important aspects. Thus, communication between a server of an aggregator and a local DR controller is indispensable to the success of DR control.